pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:E/Mo Mist Form Imperial Farmer
The Imperial Farmer is used in Raisu Palace to farm Star Ancient Koosun for Koosun's Fire Staff, and other bosses alone. Good equipment helps, but even simple weapons can be used. This build can be used anywhere that degen and physical attacks are the primary opposition, but is intended to easily farm Star Ancient Koosun. This build is used for SOLO farming, but can accompany chest run groups. Attributes and skills prof=eleme/monk waterm=12+1+3 firema=9 energy=9+1 healin=3SpiritMendingBreezeoptionalImmolateAttunementof MistForm/build The Optional Slot should be filled with Celestial Storm, however, if you are using this build for anywhere other than Raisu Palace, you can use Purge Conditions, Mend Ailment, or Remove Hex instead. Equipment There is no special armor needed, as long as you have +4 energy regen. Recommended weapons are expensive but effective. There are two separate groups of equipment needed. Water Running and Fire Fighting. Water Running equipment includes: (weapons set 1) * Helm that is +4 total Water Magic. (Superior rune of Water Magic on Hydromancer helm) * Totem Axe+5 weapon with enchantments 20% longer * Flint's Artifact ( +1 Water Magic 20% & 1/2 Recharge of Water Magic Spells 20%) (A Water staff with a a perfect Staff Wrapping of Enchanting and 20/20 casting is also workable as this weapons set, see collector items with mods.) Fire Fighting equipment includes: (weapons set 2) * Helm that is +4 total Fire Magic (Superior rune of Fire Magic on Pyromancer helm) * Wayward Wand of Fire Magic or Rago's Flame Wand (1/2 Recharge of Fire Magic Spells 20%) * The Kindlerock ( +1 Fire Magic 20% & 1/2 Recharge of Fire Magic Spells 20%) (A Fire staff with a perfect Staff Wrapping of Enchanting and 20/20 casting is also workable as this weapons set, e.g Rago's Flame Staff.) Usage * Before starting the farm, use the "Portal Glitch" method to save time. *See Videos for help* There are two distinct modes to this build, Water Running and Fire Fighting. Water Running mode allows you get to your target with basic invulnerability to physical and most degen attacks. You have extra armor from Armor of Mist (+42 or +44 armor (20%)) and should use Armor of Mist and Mist Form at the same Time. You sometimes cast Healing Breeze on top of these spells before running past opponents. The recommended order of casting is: * Mist Form * Armor of Mist * Healing Breeze (optional). This gives you a total of 26 seconds of protection at 33% faster speed. It should be mentioned that Mending and Watchful Spirit are cast after getting Celestial Storm at the beginning of the mission. For Star Ancient Koosun farming, I recommend using the path to the north of Onata the Assassin and the Mesmer Boss, toward Kai. For Star Ancient Koosun farming, you set up adjacent to Star Ancient Koosun usually to the left as you enter from the rez point past Kai. Then, when all degen is resolved switch to Fire Fighting mode. Switching modes: * Switching to your fire weapons group containing the Wayward Wand of Fire Magic or Rago's Flame Wand and The Kindlerock * Swap your Hydromancer Helm for your Pyromancer Helm. * Remove both Mending and Watchful Spirit by double clicking on each above the Skill Bar You now have 36% half recharge, +1 Fire Magic 20%, and a total of 12 Fire Magic. Fire Fighting Mode allows you to do heavy damage with Immolate with excellent energy conservation. You do not need the Celestial Storm to kill Star Ancient Koosun if you are patient with Immolate and Fire Attunement. To Kill Star Ancient Koosun, in Fire Fighting mode: * Cast Fire Attunement. Wait for energy to fully recharge. * Cast Armor of Mist * Target Star Ancient Koosun and cast Celestial Storm, then run out of his aggro circle. It is recommended you hit him where it will kill all his minions especially the monk. * If he survives the Celestial Storm, line up on the wall at the edge of range and begin casting Immolate. Cast Fire Attunement as needed, but you will notice that even with the monk, Immolate will eventually kill Star Ancient Koosun. To get Koosun's Fire Staff, it seems you want to kill him quickly. There are sweet spots along the wall where you cannot be counter attacked. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2AnB5gA74A Usage video Counters Obsidian Flame attacks and degen can get you if you are careless in Imperial Sanctum. A foe could strip your enchantments, but this is not encountered in Imperial Sanctum. Variants *You can increase damage by changing one element of this build. ** Glowing Gaze replaces Fire Attunement *You can forgo the Fire Portion of this build and use ** Deep Freeze replaces Immolate ** Purge Conditions or Mend Ailment replaces Fire Attunement *The 9 attrbute levels that were in Fire Magic can then raise your Healing Prayers to 9 and optionally raise Protection Prayers to 3. This allows much better healing which is useful in running, but makes killing Star Ancient Koosun dependent upon the Celestial Storm. *There is a Good variant that changes monk skills for Dervish skills *There is also a very successful 5 storm version, it is a variant, but radically different. Cast Arcane Echo , Echo, Celestial Storm, Echo(arcane copy), Celestial Storm, Celestial Storm *When the boss quickly dies , your two Celestial Storm copies will recharge, select any opponents in the area, and cast quickly, you may want to cast Armor of Mist to help run to any opponents that are out of range, before your spells expire. Standard E/Mo prof=E/Mo fir=9 wat=12 ene=9 hea=3MendingSpiritBreezeOptionalGazeImmolateof MistForm/build E/D prof=E/D fir=9 wat=12 ene=9 earthp=3Regenerationof Elemental PowerAuraOptionalGazeImmolateof MistForm/build E/Me (5 celestial storm) prof=E/Me dom=3 ear=12 wat=9 ene=9BreakerAuraOptionalEchoArmorof Restorationof MistEcho/build Videos Video from the Author E/Mo Imperial Farmer